Un pour Huit (cross)
by Gabriellemoon
Summary: Elle poussa son dernier soupir. Ils étaient maintenant liés. Aux quatre coins du monde, ils vont se rencontrer et découvrir un univers souterrain. Un monde où ils sont chassés, où la communication est assez... inédite et où avoir des secrets prend une autre ampleur. UA Avengers dans l'univers de Sense8. (Cercle principal : Bucky, Rhodes, Evrett, Maria, Sam, Darcy, Strange T'Challa)


**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Bienvenue dans 1 pour 8 ! Une fic Marvel dans l'univers de Sense8.**

 **Pour ceux qui viendraient ici sans connaître l'univers de Sense8 sachez que ce n'est pas un souci, car l'histoire commence comme la série : aucun d'entre eux n'a la moindre idée sur ce qui se passe. Vous apprendrez donc les tenants et les aboutissants de cet univers en même temps qu'eux.**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissent bien la série, vous remarquerez que quelques petits détails changeront, mais je les relèverais et les expliquerais au fur et à mesure.**

 **Vous retrouverez ici Rhodes, Darcy, Evrett, Maria, T'Challa, Bucky, Sam et Strange. Ils interagiront avec d'autres personnes du mcu mais également des X-Men et si tout se passe bien vous aurez la chance de suivre un autre cercle, avec des personnages plus mis en avant dans les films ou les fandoms et présent de manière occasionnelle dans cette fic, sous la plume d'Obviously Enough.**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent Sherlockid sachez que je ne l'abandonne pas mais que c'est une fic qui me demande beaucoup de réflexion et qu'actuellement elle est donc en période de réflexion justement. Mais elle reviendra soyez en certains.**

 **Le Manoir à rêves s'en vient également.**

 **Ayant 2 chapitres déjà terminés vous aurez la suite dans un temps acceptable.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Gab**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle souffrait. La sueur perlait le long de sa tempe. Serrant désespérément le tissu enveloppant le torse de la personne qui la tenait dans ses bras, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Elle les voyait. Ils la voyaient. Et c'est devant leurs airs incrédule, fasciné ou effrayé qu'elle rendît son dernier souffle.

OoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard

 _Quelque part à Londres_

\- Agent Ross ?

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers la femme qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se rendit compte que toute la tablée de fonctionnaires haut placés du gouvernement britannique l'observait en silence, sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Oui, excusez-moi.

\- Pouvons-nous revenir à ce groupe de terroriste s'il vous plait ? demanda une voix masculine dans le fond.

En serrant le poing autour de son stylo, Everett Ross reprit sa présentation. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un crier. Si en plus de cette satanée migraine, il commençait à entendre des choses, il allait devoir consulter.

 _Quelque part à Bristol_

\- QUE JE ME CALME ?!

\- Darcy oui, s'il te plait. Tu vas rameuter tout le campus sinon.

\- EH BAH QU'IL VIENNE LE CAMPUS ! ON VA LUI FAIRE UN COURS SUR LA TOLÉRANCE, ÇA VA LUI FAIRE DU BIEN !

Malicia grimaça. Elle comprenait la colère de son amie. Mais comprendre et perdre un tympan étaient deux choses très différentes.

\- Darcy…

\- Quoi ?! Ça te révolte pas qu'en plein débat sur l'évolution des droits des LGTB dans l'hémisphère nord quelqu'un sorte que « un vagin c'est pour y insérer une verge et un anus pour y expulser des étrons. S'il n'y a pas de vagin, ne vous posez même pas de question, votre verge elle reste dans votre slip, point. La mettre ailleurs serait contre nature. »

\- Si bien sûr que si, mais…

\- MAIS RIEN DU TOUT. Et t'as vu comment il nous a sorti ça ? Nan, mais le langage bien _pédant_ bonjour !

Darcy se laissa tomber assise dans l'herbe.

-Jte jure… Y a des gens ils mériteraient tellement de baffes.

\- Plutôt une lobotomie pour apprendre à leur cerveau à penser correctement.

\- Aaahhh… me parle pas de lobotomie, dit-elle s'allongeant sur le dos en se tenant la tête.

\- Toujours ta migraine ?

\- Ouais…

 _Quelque part à Hong-kong_

Steven Strange rangea sa montre dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet. Il avait bien cru que ce repas ne finirait jamais. D'un geste il attrapa un cachet contre la migraine et l'avala avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Le chirurgien se massa doucement les tempes. Voilà maintenant trois jours qu'il se trainait cette infernale migraine. Depuis qu'il avait cet horrible rêve. Une femme au milieu de nulle part qui semblait en grande souffrance et qui avait rendu l'âme devant lui, dans les bras d'un étrange personnage au visage caché par une capuche. Cela lui avait paru si… réel. Un rêve à vous faire croire que vous alliez perdre un patient dans les jours suivants. Mais il n'était pas superstitieux. Il était Stephen Strange. Il ne perdait pas de patient. Par contre il risquait de perdre patience si ce satané voisin ne baissait pas rapidement sa musique.

Le médecin se redressa en soupirant quand la musique cessa enfin, avant se figer. Il n'avait pas de voisin.

 _Quelque part à Paris_

Maria laissa tomber ses clés dans le pot prévu à cet effet sur le meuble de l'entrée, et retira ses chaussures de sport sans en défaire les lacets. Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau et le but lentement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal eu ventre en plus de la tête, bien que, le cachet faisant un peu effet, elle avait pu écouter sa musique pour son footing. Elle avait pris sa journée pour se reposer en vue d'une importante négociation le lendemain, mais elle avait fini par attraper ses baskets et courir. Elle était en train de regarder un épisode de sa série du moment quand elle s'était soudain sentie enfermée. Prise au piège. Elle avait désespérément eu besoin d'air, d'espace. Il faisait mauvais et froid, mais elle n'en avait pas tenu compte. Une fois son rythme cardiaque redevenu normal, la brune alla prendre sa douche.

 _Russie, lieu inconnu_

Bucky ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre, quelques rayons lumineux filtraient à travers les trous du faux plafond. Il retint un grognement. Sa cible était revenue accompagnée. Or son contrat stipulait que personne ne devait le voir, et que surtout, il ne devait blesser personne d'autre que l'homme. Aussi, le tueur à gages qu'il était attendait caché dans le faux plafond, totalement coincé. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas claustrophobe. Il grimaça en voyant la chemise de l'homme tomber au sol. Il n'avait pas signé pour assister à un coït entre un vieux lard et une jeune totalement défoncée. Il ferma les yeux et expira doucement. En plus, l'autre imbécile avait des courants d'air dans son plafond. Depuis quand faisait-il froid dans les plafonds, hein ?

 _Afghanistan, itinéraire classée_

La route était cabossée. Comme toujours. Au moins cette fois-ci y avait-il une route. Un avant-poste avait fait l'objet d'une attaque assez sévère et son unité avait été envoyée en renfort. Sam espérait sincèrement que tout le monde allait bien, même si une part de lui savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. La voiture fit un nouveau saut et il grimaça, Dieu qu'il préférait les airs. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais la ville lui manquait. Il se frotta les yeux. Voilà qu'il se mettait à imaginer l'odeur du café. Décidément la fatigue et le mal de crâne n'aidaient vraiment pas.

 _Quelque part à Washington_

James bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tasse de café à la main, il entra dans son salon. Il était en vacances. Il avait bien cru que ce mot avait disparu de son vocabulaire, mais non. Après une durée bien trop longue, il avait finalement émergé des archives. Pas de paperasse. Pas de rendez-vous. Juste le bipeur en cas d'urgence planétaire. Autant dire de vraies vacances. Avec un grand sourire, il s'assit dans son canapé et regarda l'heure. 9h du matin. Il avait toute la journée devant lui. Avec délice il but une gorgée de café. Avant de l'avaler avec une grimace de dégout. Il renifla avec prudence le liquide opaque de sa tasse. Non… ça sentait bien le café. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir goûté du vin.

 _Dans la salle de réception du palais, Wakanda_

\- Mère…

\- Non, non, non ! Tu ne te défileras pas T'Challa ! Ce dîner aura lieu que tu le veuilles ou non, alors viens choisir le vin !

Le prince héritier retint de justesse une grimace et obtempéra. Il goûta à toutes les coupes en face de lui sous le fin sourire satisfait de sa mère. Il désigna finalement un vin rouge.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est le meilleur. Puis-je y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé, car il avait bien compris que le choix de sa mère était déjà arrêté.

La reine hocha la tête, et il s'éloigna avant d'être arrêté pour goûter une énième chose. Sa mère avait décidé de faire les choses en grand pour l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur. Qui était d'ailleurs au courant de tout, mais qui faisait semblant de rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Cette dernière ria en le voyant traverser le couloir.

\- Alors c'était quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- La boisson.

\- J'espère que tu as bien choisi !

\- Elle avait déjà choisi de toute manière, tu le sais, dit-il amusé avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

T'Challa alla dans sa salle de bain et se figea en ouvrant de tiroir. Des montres… Il y avait des dizaines de montres dans son tiroir à salle de bain. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Devant lui se trouvaient une boîte avec des médicaments et une pile de petites serviettes bien pliées. Il se frotta les yeux. Il devait vraiment se reposer.

 **Voici donc la fin de ce prologue. La suite de cette fiction sera publier sur le « Un pour huit » mit en ligne sur mon compte mais qui n'est pas dans la catégorie crossover.**


End file.
